


Making Lemonade

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Sofia reflects on the differences between James Whistler and Lincoln Burrows.





	

For every time he had accused James of lying, he was right. For every time he’d told her she had to face the facts, she finally had.  
  
She'd embraced him, and let James go, because—what was that saying? When life gave you lemons, you made lemonade? LJ said it to her once, and she thought it was cute. And true.  
  
So with lemons at her disposal, she'd made a bittersweet cocktail with Lincoln. She made love with him, she cooked for him, she lived with him.  
  
And she loves every minute of it. She watches him and his son watch soccer on television, and she listens to them complain about how much more exciting American football is. She smiles every time he looks at her—mostly because she can’t help it—and she aches inside, because for all of James Whistler’s lies and faults, the one thing that had been true was that he’d loved her.  
  
Lincoln doesn't. He likes her, at least most days. He certainly likes having sex, but there is always this moment, right after, when he’s so incredibly quiet and she wants to cry for him because she knows what he's just experienced isn't what she has.  
  
She knows she’s traded one lie for another, and now as he tells her he has to leave—he has to go help his brother—she isn't sure which she feels more: hurt, or relief.  
  
He presses his lips against her temple, his strong arms holding her tightly against his chest. "I'll come back," he says. “I promise.”  
  
The promise, though it holds nothing of the excitement and passion she had shared with James, is something to hold on to—it’s something she can trust in.  
  
Lincoln might not love her, but he will never let her down.


End file.
